


Flushing Red

by Desty



Series: Dating Red [2]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desty/pseuds/Desty
Summary: Eden is back for more spicy stuff with Ryan ! This time they try a different game...______________________________________Since they've been dating for a few months, the Ryan from this story has already experienced some kinks with her...Want to read something from the beginning of their relationship ? Try my other work "Loving Red" !______________________________________Yup, this is basically me outing all my frustration about not having our Doctors back... '-'Feedback and comments are welcomed <3 !
Relationships: Ryan Byrne/MC
Series: Dating Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169960
Kudos: 21





	1. Down and Dom'

“Well, well, well… Dr. Byrne, did you really think you could get away with it after making the same mistake twice?”

Ryan sheepishly looked at her from where he was sitting. The sultry voice had made all the hairs on his body stand. The apprehension, no, the expectation of what would come next sent tingles down his spine.

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about, Chief.” He muttered while lowering his eyes, stubbornly looking at the floor, cheeks flushed in embarassment.

“And this makes it even worse !” She snorted.

He heard a ruffling sound followed by the distinct clicking of heels. Black stilettos entered his field of vision and a floral perfume reached his nose. Her voice, suave, silky, echoed in his ears as she leaned down to whisper.

“Doctor, you’ve been bad… And you know that it brings a well-deserved punishment.”

She used a finger to lift his chin and he met her green eyes.

“If you behave, I’ll reward you and forget the mess you made in the experiment room. Simple, right ?” 

Ryan swallowed hard and nodded frantically as an answer. He was mesmerized by the woman in front of him, wearing a white lab coat over her short dress. His dick had been hard and ready ever since the first words had left her lips covered with red lipstick. It twitched happily in his pants remembering what this devious mouth could do to him. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips before speaking again. She knew what this little bit of pink flesh made him feel. Ryan was holding back from just jumping on his feet to bend her on the wooden desk beside them.

She eyed his clenched fists, visibly amused.

“Do you want to touch me, Doctor ?” She teased mischievously. 

He gave her a hopeful look.

“Yes, Eden… I mean Chief, let me touch you…” He breathed hard.

She straightened up and glared at him with a serious expression.

“Aren’t you forgetting something ?” 

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Please, Chief.”  
“Chief ? Are you sure this is the name I asked you to use when we are alone, Doctor ?” She spoke almost coldly.  
“Please… Mistress…” He let out in a breath.

She smiled.

“Good boy.” The compliment sent a spark of lust through his lower abdomen. “But you can still do better.” She continued in a lower tone.

He sent her a questioning look. She sighed and sat on her desk’s edge.

“Come on Doctor, I don’t have all day.”

She looked him in the eyes and slowly ran a hand over her body, starting at her collarbone, going down between her breasts, almost brushing against their curve, then reaching her waist, and finally stopping right above her dress’s hem. Ryan’s eyes had been following her every movement. God, he wished it was his hands that were on her. She sent him a cocky grin.

“Look what you are missing…” She pulled the fabric up until he saw the top of her stockings and her panties. His mouth suddenly became dry and his breath got caught in his throat.

Split panties.

And he could already see her glistening arousal. Ryan fell on his knees and forgot all decency.

“Please Mistress, I beg you. Let me make it up to you…” He pleaded.  
She leaned and whispered. “Good boy.” 

Again, a wave of heat ran through Ryan. She reached behind her and grabbed something from the desk. Ryan saw a silvery glint before she held the object in front of him. 

Handcuffs.

“Only your mouth and your tongue can touch me.” She grinned. “Arms behind your back, Doctor.” Every time she used his title, Ryan got overly excited. She turned it into something so naughty...  
He obediently placed his hands behind him and she crouched to attach them together. The difference between the cold metal and his hot skin gave him goosebumps. She went back near the desk and watched him thoughtfully.

“Hmm… Something is missing…” Then, she snapped her fingers. “I know !”

She forced him on his feet with a hand and almost pressed their bodies together. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

“How could I forget your clothes ?” She teased. Ryan knew she had purposely handcuffed him before he could undress. She loved to strip him roughly when he couldn't stop her, exposing his white skin to more kissing and biting.

She unbuckled his belt and helped him out of both his pants and boxers, making sure to thoroughly tease him along the way. She stayed down on her knees, eye to eye with his throbbing shaft. Ryan didn’t risk looking down. He knew what he would see : her mouth, an inch from his dick and her eyes gauging his reaction. Just the thought of it already made him shudder. 

“Look at you, poor Doctor. So hard and ready to burst.” She leaned and kissed the head of his cock. Ryan groaned and tugged on the handcuffs, desperate to make her swallow his length. She reached for something in her bra and pulled a black circle out of it. Ryan’s eyes widened. The word came to his mind instantly.

Cockring.

“I wouldn’t want you to come too early.” She smirked and gently rolled the item on his length until it held the base. It wasn’t as itchy as he would’ve guessed, he just felt a strange pressure over his dick. 

She stood up and hovered his torso with feather-like teases of her long fingers. Ryan refrained a moan by biting his lower lip. She saw it and kissed him softly at first. He gladly answered her embrace and let her tongue in. He groaned against her as she took a hold of his hardness and stroked him tantalizingly slow. Her soft tongue invaded his mouth, taking control of the kiss, exploring every crevice. He broke the kiss on his own. 

“Please Mistress, I want to feel you more.” He asked in a husky voice.

Her red cheeks and laboured breath gave away her own arousal. 

“Kneel, now.” She ordered him.

He fell down on his knees and settled between her legs as she sat in the armchair he had previously occupied. She grabbed his head, making sure to graze his skull with her nails, and pushed him between her thighs. Ryan whined as he saw her so ready for him. She placed one of her legs over an armrest to give him better access.  
He didn’t wait for one more second and slowly lapped her core, from top to bottom, again and again until he heard tiny, contained moans escaping her lips. Then, he pressed his mouth against her pussy and plunged his tongue as deep as he could, her honey overflowing. He groaned as he felt her writhe under him and claw his scalp.

“Yes, deeper Doctor !” She moaned.

Ryan’s cock was now heavily leaking precum. One touch of her and he would surely cum. Except for the ring holding him back. The sensation was insane, between her sweet taste filling his mouth, the trapped pressure in his balls and her complete loss of control because of his care.  
He raised his eyes from her soaked pussy. The white lab coat and the straps of her dress had slipped off her shoulders. He watched her fondle her own breasts over her clothes, pinching her nipples now and then. Ryan switched to teasing her clit with the tip of tongue and she arched her back with a surprised moan. She clasped a hand over her mouth and gripped the armchair. 

“Ryan, please don’t stop… Please… Please !” She whined.

As he returned to lapping her whole core, he felt her hips jerk and she pressed him closer with the leg that used to be on the armrest. He grunted as her heel dipped slightly in his back. Few seconds later, she came in a wet mess, cries of pleasure muffled by her hands. He let her ride her whole orgasm against his tongue as he continued to tease gently.  
Finally, she slid in her seat and stayed there, catching her breath. Ryan gently kissed her inner thigh, right above the lace of her stockings. She sat up and pulled him for a tender kiss. She pressed her forehead against his.

“Nicely done Doctor. You are cleared of every accusation.” She chuckled.  
Ryan smiled coyly. “Does it mean I get my hands back, Mistress ?” 

She silently reached behind his back and easily unclasped the handcuffs. 

He rolled his shoulders to relieve the numbness in his arms and rubbed his wrists at the spot where the restraints had been. He caught her looking down at his crotch. An idea quickly formed in Ryan’s mind and he stood up, hovering her. With a playful grin, he gripped both armrests and bowed to bring his face next to hers.

“Mistress, I think it’s time you face the consequences of your acts.”

She opened wide eyes. Before she could answer, he pulled her on her feet, and dragged her so she was pressed between his firm body and the desk.

“Hmm… I think one day you said that I had to take responsibility for turning you into a panting mess…” He reached for her crotch and teased her opening with a hand, earning a low moan from her. “Now’s your turn, Eden.” He whispered in her ear.


	2. Payback Time

Ryan and I had been dating for 8 months. Finding a balance between both our jobs and our relationship had been complicated at first. Him finishing his PhD and getting a stable position at his hospital and me becoming a junior associate had helped. Two weeks ago, he asked me to move in with him, while we took the time to look for our own place. I was so overjoyed, I immediately said yes. Dating him was the best thing that had happened in my life. We found the perfect match in each other and, as silly as it sounds, I still pinched myself wondering how I ended up with this man I loved so much.

Over the last few months, I felt like Ryan had gained more confidence in himself. Brilliantly finishing the research he worked on had been a major step. Sure, he still had this cute shyness that melted my heart and that I found refreshing, but he had turned out to have… A rougher side.

In fact, I had quickly discovered he had a switch. You know, this particular button that makes one lose all restraints once it’s pushed. Making Ryan enter his “caveman mode” had become a naughty game of mine that he was aware of. One instant, he would die of embarrassment under my teasing, a second later he would thrust mercilessly inside of me, and God knew he had perfectly learned what threw me off my feet.

Last week-end, while packing boxes with my stuff, I found the white lab coat that I had kept from my high school years. It would’ve been a perfect protection over clothes, if I ever had to redo the painting at home. Ryan had caught me trying it on. Meeting his hungry gaze, I had understood we were once more on the same wavelength. It amazed me how well we clicked when it came to sex. I never hid my fantasies from him, and so did he.

To celebrate my promotion, I planned a Sunday afternoon we wouldn’t forget. This morning, Ryan received a text with the address where he had to meet me and the rules to follow. I knew that on this specific Sunday, no one would be working extra hours. Actually, we would have the entire floor to ourselves.

I had waited for him to come into my newly acquired office, prepped and dressed up for him. He knew something was going to happen. But what exactly, that had remained a mystery until he had stepped into the room. He had opened wide eyes and swallowed hard, cheeks flushing and lust making him freeze where he stood. From the instant he had come in, I knew I needed to rip his clothes off him.

My plan went according to script until he switched roles. Now trapped against his body, I knew I was getting payback. And honestly I had been waiting for it. Because to me the purpose of teasing was to make him lose it.

Ryan took his shirt off and stood fully naked against me. My eyes travelled down his body, taking all of him in as he approached. I saw a spark of mischief in his blue eyes as he forced me to turn around. He took the lab coat off me and ran his lips along my neck. I felt his hard-on press on my ass and arched my back to rub against it. He groaned and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

“You’ve done enough teasing, Eden.” He said while pushing me over my desk. I catched the edge as he parted my thighs. I felt him grab something and squirmed as I sensed a metallic thing go under the hem of my panties. The scissors cut the fabric twice, and my underwear slipped on the floor.

“Ryan !” I wiggled and tried to turn around but his hands held me in place. “I liked these ones !” I tried to protest, but it had actually turned me on.

“Yes, and I liked this shirt.” He whispered in my ear, before licking its curve. “Now be a good girl and stay still. I’m not finished with you.” I knew from his tone he was enjoying seeing me in this state.

Standing right behind me, he placed his hands on my hips and let them roam along the curve of my buttocks. He languorously massaged my ass cheeks, making me even more flustered, slowly pulling my dress up. I clenched my teeth, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing me moan. But holding back like that only made me more aware of his slow and gentle caresses on my skin. 

Suddenly, without warning, he gave me a spanking that echoed throughout the room. Under the surprise, I couldn't hold back a little shriek. He moved behind me and I tried to see him by turning my head. On his knees, he teasingly blew air over my sex full of desire for him while touching my thighs. I was squirming, not because I was ashamed, but because I craved to feel him touch this part of me again.

Ryan did not wait any longer and spread my folds with his thumbs to lick my core, alternating strokes of his tongue and sucking on the sore flesh. Feeling my body shake harder and harder, he grabbed me firmly by my thighs to hold me in place. I had no choice but to bite my hand to suppress my screams of pleasure. 

His right hand went up along my butt and massaged it. A new clap echoed in my office and a new squeak escaped me. Ryan rose to his feet and replaced his mouth with his hand, immediatly thrusting two fingers into me, not sparing my sex that was once again on the verge of orgasm. My internal muscles clenched, as he spanked my fair skin one more time.

"My God, if only you could see yourself..." He ran his hand over my flushed skin as he continued to pump inside me. "How are you going to face your clients when you remember everything we've done here?" His naughty comment turned me on more than I would admit. He added a third finger and I didn't pay attention to the noise I was now making.

"Ryan..." I gasped.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

" Please..."

But he slowed down the cadence of his fingers, so that he pressed insistently on my sweet spots. He had long fingers... I moaned loudly and moved my hips in rhythm with him. As pleasant as his touch was, it was another part of him that I now needed.

"I need more than your fingers." I finally said in a low voice, eyes closed, enjoying everything he was giving to me.

He withdrew his hand as suddenly as he had begun to play with me. I groaned in frustration as I felt empty.

I turned around to take another look at him.

He had removed the cockring and was now stroking his length. He met my gaze. I lowered my eyes at his crotch’s level and intently licked my lips, just how I knew it turned him on. It worked wonders. He bit his lip and strongly held the base of his dick with a hand.

“Show me how much you want it.” He growled. I raised an eyebrow.

“As you wish, Doctor.” I purred. Not breaking eye contact, I stripped out of my dress and bra, before kicking my shoes away. I walked slowly towards him. He pulled me flush against him for a feverish kiss. His hardness was resting against my belly as our tongues intertwined in a deliciously messy way. I was never getting enough of him. My excitement was literally pouring between my legs. I broke the kiss and gently nibbled his lower lip.

“God, I want your mouth all over me.” He admitted with a groan. “But I’m about to explode. Eden, I want to cum deep inside of you.”

I wrapped my hands around his neck.

“Then, what are you waiting for ?” I smiled playfully.

Before he could utter one more word, I pushed his chest gently. He stepped back and I took the opportunity to give him a little kick behind the calf that made him fall and sit on the armchair. I had just enough room to straddle him. I smiled as I hovered him. His hands went up my torso and caressed my breasts.

“Perfect…” He whispered before raising his head and tracing circles around a hardened nipple with his tongue. He captured my other breast in his hand and I started moving to follow his motion. As I rolled my hips, my crotch brushed his length. He moaned against my skin. I grabbed his dick and pressed my opening against the head. I motionned my hips back and forth and watched him throw his head back. He closed his eyes and swore silently. A few more strokes and he stopped me.

“Ok, that’s enough !” I squeaked as he lifted me and put me down on the ground. He took a hold of one of my legs and turned me over so I was on my four. He passed an arm under me to force my ass upper. He planted hot, long kisses on my back.

My head resting on the carpet, my rear end pressed against his crotch, I was completely at his mercy.

I thought I was ready to receive him inside of me. But Ryan connected us with one, single, powerful push. My orgasm overwhelmed me as violently and suddenly as a storm.

"Ryan!"

He held me down on the ground while I was shaking uncontrollably and moaned his name over and over again. He placed a hand between my shoulder blades and let the other on my hip.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed you were just waiting for this ?" He pulled out and went back in with another thrust that made me see stars, as the waves of my last orgasm had not ceased. "You were playing with me so I'd end up fucking you like that, right?" He continued to take me at a punishing pace, with slow and strong movements. He spanked my ass again which made me tighten around his length impaled inside me.

“Because you love being screwed hard.” His hardness stretching me was blissful, rubbing against all my sweet spots. I grabbed his hand resting under my neck and placed it in my hair. I heard him scoff. He slowed his movements and my toes curled. He tangled his fingers in my locks.

“What is it Eden ? Can’t take the payback ? But, sweetheart, you asked for it…” He teased.

I refrained another moan to answer.

“I beg you Doctor, fuck me harder !”

“Fine, but I want to see you coming...”

He pulled out and I shrieked because it felt as if I had suddenly been amputated. But the sensation didn’t last long. I went down on my back. Ryan grabbed my legs and pulled them up along my torso. His breathing was ragged and his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he entered me. Balls deep, he opened them again and locked his glare on me. He moved inside of me and quickly went at a pace that made us both whine and pant. I planted my nails in his arms and dragged them down to earn a hiss of pleasure from him.

“You are so beautiful…” He said in a breath. “So damn perfect… Badass… Smart… Funny… Sexy…” He punctuated each of the words with a more powerful thrust.

I pulled him down for a kiss. “You are the perfect one.” I whispered against his lips.

He answered with a smile before speeding up. The sound of our sweaty bodies moving against each other and our mixed cries of pleasure resonated strongly in the room. Ecstasy was reaching unbelievable heights for the both of us.

My release came first as an earth-shattering orgasm that made me arch my back and hold onto Ryan. He followed me after a few more shaky thrusts, moaning in the crest of my neck.

We stayed there for a few minutes, sweaty and content. I gently rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his forehead. We entangled ourselves and Ryan helped me clean up with some tissues before we sat down with our backs against my desk. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Congratulations for your new position.” Ryan said with a smile.

I chuckled.

“You were right earlier.” 

He placed his arm over my shoulders.

“About what ?”

“It’ll be hard tomorrow to face my clients while they sit on this chair… while I work at that desk.”

“Yeah, I feel a bit guilty.” He blushed.

“Really ?” I raised an eyebrow.

He faced me.

“Really. But just a bit.” He answered with a wide smile.

We kissed softly.

“You know, there’s also the sofa that needs testing on the other side of the room.” I offered innocently.

Ryan wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you so much…” He chuckled.

“But I love you more !” I trailed my fingers over his abs and finally landed them on his crotch.

He huffed a low growl.

“You insatiable, gorgeous woman.” He said between his teeth.

“Right back at you, handsome !” I replied with a playful smile.

I was always ready for his payback.


End file.
